Here to Stay
by TheeAnonymousFangirl
Summary: When Frost is gone, it's time to pick a new partner for Jane. When the new detective arrives, Jane already despises her. What happens when Jane's hatred affects her relationship with Maura? Will Jane and the newbie ever work things out? Will Jane and Maura's relationship crumble or will they push through and have a stronger bond? (Eventually Rizzles will happen. Just hang in there)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I only own Brooklynn Deebler. The rest of the characters are not mine._

* * *

After Detective Frost died, Jane knew life was going to be very tough. Having to sit at the desk across from his would never be easy. The hardest part Jane knew, was going to be picking his replacement.

Korsak had handed her the papers, which she threw aside. She knew she would eventually have to decide on someone to take his place.

Jane didn't want a new partner. She wanted Frost.

When the time came, Jane helped Korsak pick, though she wasn't thrilled with the task.

On Monday morning the replacement arrived.

"Hi, my name is Brooklynn Deebler. I'm here for the open detectives position."

"Oh yes! Right this way." Cavanaugh stood up from his desk and led Brooklynn to the bullpen.

Jane was sitting at her desk doing some work to try and solve the latest murder when she saw Cavenaugh approach from the corner of her eye.

"Jane, this is Brooklynn Deebler. She's your new partner."

Jane looked up to see a short brunette staring back at her. This girl looked far too young to Jane.

Brooklynn looked back at Jane with a tentative smile as Jane groaned and looked back down at her desk and the piles of paperwork.

"Brooklynn, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. She will be your partner and get you caught up on all the latest things. She will also be showing you around the station here. "

That earned another groan from Jane as she stood up.

"You know, I would love to, but I've got a murder to solve."

"Good, you can take her with you." Cavanaugh spat back at Jane.

"I'm just going to watch some footage. I don't need a partner for that." With that, Jane was out the door and walking quickly down the hall. Cavanaugh just shook his head.

"I can take her and show her around," Detective Korsak chirped from his desk.

"That would be great Korsak. Thank you."

Korsak rose from his desk extending his right hand.

"Sergeant Vince Korsak."

"Hi, I'm Brooklynn Deebler. I suppose it's Detective Deebler now."

"I suppose you're right. Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall."

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane lied when she said she was going to watch footage. She just didn't want to be anywhere around the newbie. And unlike her best friend, which is who she was going to see, Jane can lie.

As Jane walked through the familiar doors to the autopsy room, she couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw the strawberry blonde woman leaning over the autopsy table.

"Hey Maur."

"Well hello Jane. Is there something wrong?"

Jane propped herself up onto the empty autopsy table just behind Maura. The doctor turned around to face Jane, removing her gloves and goggles. Jane stared at Maura with a sad smile on her face. Maura stared back, mirroring her expression. Jane sighed.

"The newbie is here."

"I'm sorry?"

"The person who is supposed to replace Frost, She's here."

Maura's face dropped when she heard the news. Not only did the sad look on Jane's face hurt Maura, the news did also. Frost was a good guy and losing him was tough for Maura too. The fact that the new detective was here, made it all the more real that he was really gone.

Jane could see how much this hurt Maura too so she reached out to take Maura's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Have you met her?" Maura asked, looking up from their joined hands.

"Yeah, but I escaped having to show her around by coming down here."

Maura gave a weak smile at the sound of this. Jane noticed and rubbed the backs of Maura's hands with her thumbs.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you. And we know I would have been down here sooner or later."

They both chuckled at this.

"Well, I better get back to work."

"Yeah, me too."

Jane dropped Maura's hands as Maura started to turn away to go back to the autopsy. Jane hopped down from the table, rubbed Maura's back, said goodbye to her, and left.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Brooklynn and Korsak had walked all through the station. Korsak had showed her all the places she needed to know about. There was only one place they hadn't gone, the autopsy room.

"And this is where the autopsies are done. And here is 'The Queen Of The Dead' now"

Maura had just walked in from her office when she heard Korsak call her 'The Queen Of The Dead.' Since she was the best in Boston, and she dealt with all the dead bodies, that was kind of her nickname.

"Doctor Maura Isles."

"Detective Brooklynn Deebler."

"It's very nice to meet you Detective."

"You too."

Brooklynn noticed how Maura wasn't really dressed in attire that one would normally wear to do an autopsy. Maura was beautiful, with her stunning smile.

"Dr. Isles is the best in the business. She truly is something special and we are very lucky to have her."

Maura blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Thank you very much, Detective Korsak."

After Korsak and Brooklynn said goodbye to Maura and left the autopsy room, they headed back up to the bullpen where Jane's desk still sat empty and everyone else had gone home.

"Looks like Jane isn't back yet."

Brooklynn looked over at Jane's desk and thought how she probably wasn't back because she was there. Jane had acted so weird when Brooklynn had arrived.

"Look, I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're thinking that Jane isn't back because you're here."

Could Korsak read minds or was he just that great of a detective?

"And I understand why you would think that, she was rude to you earlier. But you have to understand that she just lost her partner and wasn't ready for a new one."

"I understand that, I just hope she won't always be like this."

"She'll warm up to you. I promise. Just give her some time to adjust."

"Ok..."

"Well, it's time for me to go home. You should go too. Get some good rest, tomorrow is your first day as a detective."

"Alright. I'll head home too. I just need to grab my things."

Korsak turned off his desk lamp and headed for the elevator.

"See you tomorrow Detective."

"See you then."

Brooklynn stood in the center of the bullpen, slowly turning in a circle, taking it all in.

"I can't believe I finally made it to homicide," she said out loud.

She picked up her things from inside the break room and walked to the elevator.

As the elevator came to a halt at the ground floor, she stepped out and saw Maura exit the elevator across the hall.

"Oh! Hello Detective Deebler."

"Hello Dr. Isles. Please, call me Brooklynn."

"Sure thing. And you can call me Maura."

They made their way the to the front doors together and paused just as they stepped outside.

"A few of us are going to the Dirty Robber tonight. You're welcome to join us."

"I just might take you up on that offer."

"Well hopefully we'll see you later, but if not, see you tomorrow."

Maura and Brooklynn said goodbye to each other and headed their separate ways to their cars.

An hour later Maura and Jane were sitting in their booth at the Dirty Robber with Korsak and Frankie at the bar.

Maura looked to the door and smiled as she gave a little wave. Jane turned around to see what she was looking at. It wasn't a 'what' or an 'it.' SHE was a 'who.'

Jane saw Brooklynn walk in with jeans, a silk top, and black slip on heels. She then began to make her way to their table.

"What the hell is SHE doing here?!" Jane hissed.

"Well I invited her." Maura replied ignoring the look Jane was giving her.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"She's your partner Jane, you should get to know her."

Jane grew very angry at this.

"She is NOT my partner," she practically yelled.

Maura, having dealt with Jane and her temper for some years now, knew how to choose her words wisely in situations like this.

"Okay, but you will still have to work with her, so you should at least make an effort."

Maura was really the only person that could make Jane do things that she didn't want.

Brooklynn came up to the table and stood at the end of it. Maura scooted over and patted the now vacant spot.

"Here, you can sit next to me."

Brooklynn slid into the empty space.

Just after she slid into the booth, Maura kicked Jane under the table to make her say hello, which caused Jane to jump and yelp in pain.

"Hello" Jane said through gritted teeth."

"Hello Detective Rizzoli." Brooklynn replied almost at a whisper.

Thankfully the boys had returned with drinks.

"Hey Brooklynn, we saw you walk in but weren't sure what you wanted, so we got you a beer."

Korsak held the beer out to her which she took graciously.

"Actually, beer is really the only thing I drink. It's my favorite."

"Oh well we will have to change that. You know Jane only drank beer too until I -" Maura chirped but was cut off by an irritated Jane

"Maura stop. The girl has made a good choice."

Brooklynn looked down and gave a small smile to her beer as she blushed a little. Had Jane Rizzoli just given her a compliment?

"Hi, we haven't officially met, my name is Frankie Rizzoli." Frankie extended his right hand to Brooklynn who grasped it firmly.

"Brooklynn Deebler. So you two are brother and sister?"

Jane punched Frankie in the shoulder playfully as she said "Unfortunately." Frankie slapped her

arm playfully and they all laughed.

The group sat drinking and chatting way into the night. At midnight Korsak and Frankie said their goodbyes to the ladies which left Maura, Jane, and Brooklynn alone. Thankfully, everything was okay. Maura was really the one who talked most of the time, but even so, Jane seemed to relax a little the longer they sat. At 12:30 they decided they should head home. The three of them walked outside together.

"Well, tonight has been fun, I'm glad you came." Maura smiled as she talked.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a great time."

Brooklynn's eyes shifted to Jane, who was standing quite close to Maura. The blonde took a step in the direction of her car.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow," she said to Brooklynn.

"Yes, see you then," she replied.

As they were about to walk off, Jane piped up

"Bye Deebler."

Brooklynn smiled.

"Goodbye detective."

Brooklynn turned away and started towards her car. She was about halfway there when she looked back over her shoulder. Jane and Maura were walking towards the same car, and walking very closely together. She hadn't realized they were really that close. She shrugged her shoulders and got in her car.

Though Jane and her didn't talk much tonight, there were some small hints that told Brooklynn, things between them would get better. She started her car and pulled away, eager to get home and get to bed so she could wake up and start her life as a Boston Homicide detective.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun began to rise and shine through the curtains slightly lighting the dark room.

The tiny brunette turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. The clock read 5:09.

Brooklynn slowly got up from her bed and walked over to the window. She separated the curtains and the sun shone through. She rested her elbows on the windowsill as she looked out into the Boston morning. Smiling, she turned away and headed for the kitchen to make her morning cup of coffee.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane padded her way into the large kitchen where she could smell breakfast being made.

"Mmmmm smells good Maur."

Jane rounded the corner and saw the blonde loading some eggs onto a plate. She looked up and smiled as she saw Jane enter the kitchen.

"Thank you Jane."

"No Maura, thank you," Jane responded with a smirk on her face.

"Seriously Maur, thanks."

"For what Jane?"

"For everything. For letting me spend the night, for making breakfast, for being an amazing friend, and for putting up with my mood swings since Frost, you know."

Maura walked around the island to where Jane was standing. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and squeezed her tight. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and smiled as she nuzzled into her beautiful blonde hair.

"You know I'd do anything for you Jane."

"And you know I'd do the same."

Both of their phones rang breaking the comfortable silence between them and making them pull apart from each other. Jane kept one hand on Maura's waist as she reached for her phone with the other while Maura kept one hand on Jane's back as she did the same, neither wanting to break contact.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Brooklynn pulled into the BPD parking garage and cut the ignition. She sat with her hands on the steering wheel for a moment as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Today will be better," she told herself.

She opened the door and stepped into the Boston air. As she made her way to the front doors, she gained a new air of confidence. She stepped through the threshold and strutted her way to the elevators.

The elevator dinged indicating the she had made it to her floor. She stepped out and walked into the bullpen.

Jane's desk was empty. She turned her head to look at Korsak's desk, but his was also empty.

"Deebler!"

Brooklynn turned around and saw Cavanaugh standing in the doorway of his office.

"Rizzoli, Korsak, Frankie, and Doctor Isles are already on their way to the crime scene. Did you not get the call?"

"No sir, I did not."

"Well we will have to make sure you get any and all future calls, but first, you might want these."

Cananaugh held out Brooklynn's badge, ID, and gun. She walked over to him and took her things, placing her gun in the holster on her belt, which she got out of her purse. She also hooked her badge on her belt and attached her ID to the end of her shirt.

"Well, looks like you're set Detective. Here's the address of the crime scene."

Brooklynn thanked him and headed back out to her car.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane and Maura pulled up to the crime scene and exited the the car.

"Detective Rizzoli"

"Doctor Isles"

Both women held up their ID badges to the officer checking everyone in. The officer lifted the yellow crime scene tape while Maura and Jane ducked underneath.

"Hey Korsak."

"Good morning ladies."

"Well it looks like the newbie gave up already," Jane smirked.

Maura shot her a look but the brunette just ignored it.

Just as Jane said that, a car pulled up. Brooklynn stepped out of the car and walked over to the officer to check in.

"Detective Deebler," she said as she flashed her ID badge.

He lifted the tape for her and she ducked under, making her way over to the group.

"Or not," Jane said, rolling her eyes.

"Hi everyone"

"Hello Brooklynn," Maura said through her smile

Maura looked at Jane but she just kept her eyes down and said nothing.

Korsak cleared his throat. "We should get on with the case."

The four of them walked into the house where the body was found.

"At least this one doesn't puke at the site of a dead body," Korsak said, referring to Brooklynn and hoping to get a reaction out of Jane.

He was slightly successful when he looked over and saw a corner of her mouth slightly turned upward.

If Jane had to be honest, she was pretty impressed with the way Brooklynn handled the crime scene. Even if she wasn't all to dressed for the job. She looked like a Maura in training with her high heels and frumpy shirt. At least she was wearing slacks.

After the four of them had done what they needed to do at the crime scene, they got in their cars and headed back to BPD to start putting the pieces together to solve this case.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

The crew arrived at the station and walked through the front doors together. When they got to the elevators, the detectives said goodbye to the ME as they headed up and she headed down.

Back in the bullpen, Korsak and Jane sat in their desks while Brooklynn stood awkwardly in the doorway.

The desk in front of Jane's was empty, but Brooklynn knew who it belonged to.

Korsak stood up and walked over to Brooklynn. She gave a sad smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder and urged her to move forward. He led her over to the empty desk in front of Jane's.

Jane looked up and was about to speak but Korsak held up his hand.

"Brooklynn, you can sit here," Korsak held out his hand indicating that she should sit.

"I - I can't."

Just then Jane looked up and noticed how young and innocent Brooklynn really was.

"Deebler.." Jane started but stopped to be sure this is what she wanted

Brooklynn looked over at Jane who showed a hint of a smile.

"Sit in the chair."

The tiny brunette looked back at the chair and did as she was told.

For the second time since she'd been here, Brooklynn felt welcome and at home. Her first day as a Boston Homicide Detective wasn't half bad, and she was ready for her future.


	3. Chapter 3

The week had come and gone in a blur.

The crew had been working on the same case since Monday and Jane had actually included Brooklynn a lot throughout the investigation, asking her questions and getting her opinion on things.

Though they still barely talked, Jane had began to loosen up around Brooklynn. She no longer gave her looks or made sounds when asked to do things with her.

Things were starting to look up, that is until Sunday night.

Maura had invited Brooklynn to get a drink at The Dirty Robber.

They were sitting in the same booth they sat in the first night Brooklynn showed up at BPD.

Everything was going great until Jane walked in. The moment she walked through the door, there was a change.

Brooklynn looked up to see Jane standing in the doorway. Her jaw was set and her eyes were narrowed. She was looking directly at her.

Maura noticed that Brooklynn had suddenly become uncomfortable. She turned around to see what had made her act this way. When she turned around, she saw Jane walking in their direction.

"What's going on here?"

It was evident Maura had invited Brooklynn out but not Jane and she was angry about that.

Maura looked at Brooklynn and then back to Jane who was standing at the end of the table.

"We're having a drink. Would you like to join us?"

Jane sat down next to Maura and ordered a beer.

10 minutes had gone by and Brooklynn couldn't handle Jane's cynical stare anymore. She got up from the booth, smoothing out her skirt as she stood.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go home."

"You don't have to go," Maura said with a sad look on her face.

Brooklynn looked at Jane who was staring up at her with a smirk on her face.

"I- I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna go."

Brooklynn left without another word. As she walked away she heard Maura saying something to Jane. She couldn't decipher what they were saying, but she didn't really care. The mission at hand was to get out of the bar before she broke down.

She reached the door and turned her head to look over her shoulder.

She saw Jane and Maura sitting close together talking. She quickly turned away and walked out as one tear slipped down her cheek.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

The next few days at work were difficult. Jane kept giving Brooklynn dirty looks and rolling her eyes every time she said something. So much for things getting better.

When something with their new case came up, Jane would only consult Korsak. He was the neutral one. He tried to keep Brooklynn in the loop, but didn't want to upset Jane.

Brooklynn ended up going to look for Maura. She wanted to be with someone who wouldn't give her a dirty look every time she moved and Jane was busy so she wouldn't be going down there for a while.

Brooklynn found Maura sitting at her desk typing on the computer.

When she walked in Maura looked up and smiled.

"Well hello Miss Brooke."

Brooklynn smiled at the sound of her nickname.

"I haven't been called Brooke in a long time."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Should I not call you that?"

Brooklynn slightly chuckled at the utter concern Maura had about calling her Brooke.

"No Maura. It's fine. I...I like it."

Maura could tell something was bothering her so she stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

Maura reached out her hand to place it on Brooklynn's shoulder, but pulled it back unsure if their relationship was at that level.

"Is everything ok?"

Brooklynn looked up, her eyes glossy.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to see what you were up to."

Maura sat down on the couch taking Brooklynn's hand, not caring about the boundaries, and pulling her down with her.

"It's Jane isn't it."

Brooklynn kept her eyes trained on the masks on the wall.

"Hey, Brooke. Look at me."

Brooklynn tore her eyes away from the wall and looked at Maura.

"I know she's been unpleasant and I'm sorry for that. I've tried to talk to her about it." she paused "The other night, at The Dirty Robber, when you left I knew it was because of her. As you were walking away I told her she needs to start acting like an adult and to include you."

Brooklynn kept her eyes on Maura the whole time she talked.

"She'll come around. Don't worry."

"Thank you Maura. Since I got here, all I wanted was to feel accepted by her and to have a friend.

"Well, you have me."

Maura rubbed Brooklynn's back and pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't you come over on Friday night? I can make dinner and we can just hang out. No drama," Maura's eyes sparkled as he talked

"I'd love to."

Brooklynn left Maura's office feeling much better. She was ready to go back upstairs and get back to working on the case, whether Jane liked it or not she was here to stay, and getting rid of her wouldn't be that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooklynn woke up Friday morning feeling excited. Tonight was the night she was going over to Maura's house.

Maura was really the only person who had made an effort to be her friend and she was very grateful for that.

She was excited for tonight, but she had to ignore her excitement. She still had work to focus on and Jane to face.

Jane.

Brooklynn wanted so desperately to be her friend. If she couldn't get that, then she at least wanted Jane to accept that they were partners.

She sighed and hopped out of bed to begin getting ready for work just as her phone rang.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

"Morning Maur!"

Jane walked through Maura's door and headed straight for the kitchen.

Maura was making fresh coffee when she heard Jane come in.

"Good morning Jane."

"Hey don't forget I won't be able to make it tonight. Korsak asked me to help him with something."

"I remember Jane. We're doing our movie night tomorrow."

Maura could feel Jane's eyes on her so she looked up to see Jane smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just make using that coffee machine look so easy."

Before Maura could say anything, Jane's phone rang.

"Hey Frankie what's up?"

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Jane hung up the phone and took a drink of her coffee.

"Frankie's got something. I gotta go."

"I'll come with you!"

"I told him I'd be there soon. You'll take too long to get ready," Jane whined.

"2 minutes," Maura yelled at she raced up the stairs.

"I'm walking out the door," Jane called back.

Jane got in her car and just as she did so, Maura came rushing out of her house to get in the passenger seat.

"See 2 minutes," she said breathlessly through her smile.

Jane just shook her head, smiling, as she backed up out of the driveway.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Work was kind of a drag for everyone. The information that Frankie had, had been the last piece to solve the puzzle. They had gone to arrest the guy an hour after everyone got to work.

They all just sat around waiting for something to happen.

Finally, Cavanaugh released them, but told them they were all still on call.

Jane went down to find Maura and tell her she was leaving.

Jane walked into her office and found her typing up the last pieces for the report.

"Hey Maur, Cavanaugh released us so I'm gonna go. Wanna get some lunch?"

Maura typed up the final piece, saved it and shut her laptop. She looked up at Jane and smiled.

"I'd love to."

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

After a half an hour of trying to figure out where to go, they ended up going to The Dirty Robber.

They sat, talking and eating, enjoying each others company.

Throughout their lunch, they stole secret glances at each other, and admiring one another.

Jane was the first to break the silence as she placed her hand on Maura's knee, making Maura drop her fork in surprise.

"I'm really lucky to have you, you know that right?"

Maura glanced at the hand that rested on her knee but quickly brought her eyes to meet Jane's.

"No, I think I'm the lucky one Jane."

Jane left her hand on Maura's knee for the rest of their lunch, gently rubbing it with her thumb, Maura had a permanent smile on her face from it.

After they finished their lunch, which Jane paid for despite Maura's objections, they walked out together with Jane's hand at the small of Maura's back.

They walked outside into the chill Boston air. The slight wind blew Maura's hair and made her perfume blow up Jane's nose making her go weak in the knees. Maura always smelled so good and Jane craved it, not that she'd ever tell her that.

"Thank you for lunch. I will repay you."

"Maura stop. Don't even worry about it."

"But Ja-"

"No buts Maura."

Jane leaned in and kissed her best friend on the cheek, whispering in her ear afterwards.

"I'll drive you home Maur."

Jane swaggered off only to turn around to make sure she had left Maura how she wanted. She had succeed.

Maura stood dumbfounded, her mouth slightly agape, and goosebumps covering her arms.

Looking around, she cleared her throat, raised her chin, and walked after Jane.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway and put the car in park.

"I can't stay. I have to go let Jo out."

Jane was surprised when she felt soft lips on her cheek.

"That's ok Jane. I'll talk to you later," Maura whispered in her ear.

This time, it was Jane who was left speechless.

Her eyes were trained on Maura stepping out of the car and watched as her hips swayed back and forth as she walked to her front door.

Maura closed the door behind her. She pressed her back against it and slid down so she was sitting on the floor, smiling as she did so. She let her head fall against the door as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, thinking about the day's events with Jane.

After Maura had walked into her house, Jane couldn't find the will to leave. She sat in her car replaying the events that had happened. She rested her forehead against the steering wheel and smiled wide.

Seconds later Jane lifted her head, and with the smile still plastered on her face, pulled out of the driveway.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;I

It had been hours since Jane left Maura, but still neither of them could shake the feeling they had.

Maura was preparing dinner when her doorbell rang, snapping her out of her daze that Jane had put her in.

She walked to her door and opened it, revealing a smiling Brooklynn.

"Hello Brooke."

"Hey Maura."

"Please do come in

Maura turned so she wasn't standing in the way, and held her arm out towards the kitchen.

"Dinner should be out very soon. Can I get you anything to drink," Maura asked as she closed the door.

"Some water would be lovely, thank you."

Maura walked back into the kitchen and filled a glass full of water and handed it to Brooklynn.

Maura then grabbed another glass and filled it with wine holding it out for the detective. She looked at the glass Maura was holding and scrunched up her nose.

Maura chuckled and pulled the glass to her lips to take a drink.

"One of these days I will get you to drink wine."

"Good luck with that," Brooklynn laughed.

When dinner was ready, Brooklynn helped Maura carry the food to the table. They sat down and began eating, falling into a comfortable silence as they chewed and enjoyed.

"Seriously Maura, you are an amazing cook! Dinner was fantastic."

Maura blushed.

"Thank you so much."

The two spent the rest of the time talking and laughing. Brooklynn told Maura her life story and Maura told her the gist of hers. They learned a lot about each other and Brooklynn was thankful for Maura. She was willing to hear about her life and be her friend.

At around 11 Brooklynn decided she should probably head home.

"Tonight has been wonderful. Thank you so much Maura, I needed this."

Maura smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You're so welcome, I know you did."

Brooklynn said goodbye and thanked her again before walking out the door to her car.

Maura closed the door behind her and sighed with content, pleased with how the night had turned out.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Maura walked out of the bathroom and into her room, having just finished brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. She sat on the end before laying back and resting her head on her pillow. She reached over and turned off the lamp next to her bed.

She was staring up into the dark when her phone on the bedside table lit up the ceiling.

She reached over and picked it up to see that she had a text from Jane.

'_Just wanted to say goodnight and I'm sorry again that I couldn't make it tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams._'

Maura smiled as she set her phone back on her bedside table after shooting Jane a text back.

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep with the smile still on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane awoke with Maura on her mind.

She rolled over and reached for her phone. Unlocking it, she read the text Maura had sent last night.

'It's okay Jane because I get to see you tomorrow. Thank you for the goodnight text. I love your sweet side. Sleep wonderfully and I'll see you tomorrow.'

Jane smiled as she rolled out of bed. She wanted to get ready now so she could head over to Maura's as soon as possible.

Both women had the day off of work since nothing had come up yesterday, but they were still on call and Jane planned to spend all day with her best friend.

She hopped into the shower and did something she only does when she's really happy, she hummed as she showered.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Maura had been up since 5a.m. She was too excited to see Jane to sleep. She got out of bed and jumped in the shower.

Being that today she didn't have to work, after she got out of the shower, she put on her lazy day clothes, black yoga pants and a purple T-shirt. She applied light makeup and threw her hair into a messy ponytail.

She made her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen where she brewed fresh coffee.

As she sipped her coffee, she checked the clock above the oven. It read 8:00.

Maura figured Jane would still be sleeping, but little did she know, the tall brunette had just pulled into her driveway.

The doorbell rang, which made Maura jump. She furrowed her brow and walked to the door.

She pulled back the curtains hanging over the window next to the door, to check who it was.

She gasped in surprise and smiled as she opened the door to reveal Jane.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Thought I'd come over early and make it up to you for bailing last night."

Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura and admire how amazing she looked in such simple clothes, hardly any makeup, and her hair messy. She loved Maura like this and wished she could see it more often.

Maura moved out of the doorway and Jane walked in, kissing the top of Maura's head as she walked by and headed for the livingroom.

The two spent the morning and afternoon cuddling on the couch watching movies.

At 6 both of their phones rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

"We're on our way," they said almost simultaneously.

Hanging up their phones and standing up from their positions on the couch, Jane looked at Maura.

"So much for a relaxing evening," she said while rolling her eyes.

Maura laughed as they went upstairs to change into work attire.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Brooklynn arrived at the crime scene 10 minutes after she got the call.

She checked in and walked to where Korsak was standing outside of the house.

A few minutes later, Maura and Jane pulled up in Jane's car.

They checked in and went to meet Korsak and Brooklynn.

No one said anything as they walked up, the four of them just walked into the house to examine the victim.

While examining, Maura said she'd need to have the body moved to the morgue as soon as possible for further examination.

They packed up into the cars and left to the station

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane sits at her desk aggravated. She glares at the board and the woman standing in front of it.

Brooklynn has been rambling about her theory for the last 5 minutes and she can't handle her talking anymore.

Jane pushed herself up from her chair and stomped out of the bullpen. She hit the down arrow for the elevator repeatedly.

The elevator finally arrived and Jane stepped in crossing her arms over her chest.

The elevator stopped at Maura's floor. Jane got out and instantly went to Maura's office.

Entering the office she sighed loudly.

Maura didn't look up from her laptop.

Jane sighed again and dramatically plopped herself onto the couch.

Maura rose her eyebrows and looked over at Jane.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah there kind of is."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's Brooklynn. She's so eager to jump to conclusions and she thinks so knows everything.

"She's only 26, Jane. she is going to be eager. Also, she's been working with a Police Department in California since she was 19. She may be young, but she knows what she's doing."

Jane finally looks up from the floor and eyes Maura.

"How do you know this stuff about her?"

"I uh-"

"Come on Maur, I know you can't lie."

"I invited her over last night."

Jane jumps up from the couch and throws her arms down, curling her hands into fists.

"You what?!"

"You weren't making the effort to get to know her and I thought someone should. She's a great person. She's been here almost 3 weeks now, she deserves a friend."

"Well she can make her own. She can't have MY best friend."

Maura grew angry at this. She stood up from her desk and slammed her hands down.

Jane jumped. She had only ever seen Maura act like this one other time and she was hoping to keep it that way. The last time Maura freaked, they didn't talk for a while and Jane didn't want to lose her again.

"I am nobodies to have! Nobody owns me!" She was yelling and waving her hands dramatically.

Jane recoiled.

"Maur, I didn't -" She was cut off by Maura who was continuing her rant.

"And you know what else Jane? I wouldn't have to try so hard to make her feel like she has a friend if you hadn't been so stubborn! You think you're the only one that lost him?! All the rest of us have learned to accept it, and I know he was YOUR partner, but dammit Jane! It's time to let go and let Brooklynn in!"

She took a deep breath and quieted down a bit. Her face was red and her eyes were watery with unshed tears.

She was looking down at her desk, afraid to look at Jane.

"We miss him too Jane, but you need to give her a chance. It's not her fault he's gone. She's just doing her job."

Jane stood up straighter and started to walk towards Maura, but turned on her heels and

walked out of the ME's office.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

"YOU!"

Jane came barreling out of the elevator, her eyes narrowed and her finger pointed.

Brooklynn stood up at the sight of Jane coming straight for her.

"Jane wha-"

She was cutoff by Jane yelling over her.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MAURA!"

Brooklynn's mouth shot open and fury began to rise in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Maura! Stay away from Maura! She is MY best friend! She is the best thing that's ever happened to me, she is my rock, and you cannot have her! Stay. the. hell. away."

With that, Jane was gone, leaving a stunned Brooklynn standing in the middle of the bullpen, alone.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Maura took a cab home that night.

She had ridden to the station with Jane, and she didn't dare ask her for a ride home.

She sat in the back of the cab staring out of the window replaying the scream fest they had in her office.

_'She can't have MY best friend.'_

That sentence kept ringing in her ears and haunting her thoughts.

Something about the way Jane had said it made her feel that she meant something else.

The cab pulled up in front of her house and the driver announced their arrival, pulling Maura out of her train of thought.

She thanked him and entered the house, closing the door behind her.

She stood, her back against the wall, and her face in her hands.

It felt like hours had gone by when she finally raised her head, but really it was only about a minute.

She slowly started ascending the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in her room, she removed her shoes and dress, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

Not caring about anything, she plopped onto her bed and scooted under the covers, not bothering to do her nightly routine.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, the tears started to fall. They came slowly and then started to fall so fast, she had to choke down her sobs.

She had almost cried herself into sleep, when her phone buzzed from the bedside table.

She opened her swollen eyes with the intention to close them again and ignore whoever it was, but something inside of her told her to look at the phone.

She picked it up and winced at the brightness coming into contact with her sensitive eyes.

When her eyes finally had adjusted, she read the name. Jane.

Quickly unlocking her phone, she read the text.

_'Just making sure you got home ok. Was too worked up to remember I drove you... I'm still _

_mad at you, and I don't want to talk to you.'_

Maura felt a slight pang in her chest at the last part of the text, but she ignored it because suddenly, something clicked in her brain.

The touches and kisses, the 'She can't have MY best friend' thing and the text to make sure she was ok even though Jane is furious, made sense now.

There was a hidden message in all of those things that Maura had never seen before, until now.

She set her phone back down, and rested her head on her pillow.

She looked up at the dark ceiling, a small smile playing on her lips.

As she closed her eyes, she whispered into the darkness, "I love you too, Jane."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been out of town. Also I've kind of been having some writer's block. Anyway, here is a long chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all who have reviewed and to everyone who has read, favorited, and followed this story. I love you all!_

* * *

The next few days were stressful and tense for everyone.

Jane refused to work with Brooklynn leaving Korsak to be partnered with Jane and Frankie to help Brooklynn with whatever she needed.

Jane also refused to get the results from Maura. She had ignored and avoided her for days.

Brooklynn was too scared of Jane to get the results so Korsak had to get them.

Maura had tried everything to talk to Jane but she refused to hear what she had to say.

The ME would come up to the bullpen to find Jane missing or she would send her texts and

leave her messages, but Jane never returned any of them.

Brooklynn was also acting weird. Maura had tried to speak with her, but she would tell her she was busy and she couldn't talk. Maura was completely unaware of Jane yelling at her.

On Thursday, Korsak went down to the morgue to get the results being that neither of the women were willing to get them.

"Do you have the results."

Maura turned to face him.

"Um yes. Yes I do."

"Maura. Are you ok?"

As soon as the sentence left Korsak's lips, the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Maura."

Korsak started walking towards her but she held her hand up.

He ignored her however, and wrapped her into a hug.

"It's gonna be ok."

Maura's shoulders shook as she tried to speak.

"She...won't...talk...to...me"

"Maura. I'm going to tell you something."

Maura pulled away and walked into her office with Korsak following her.

She sat on the couch and Korsak gently sat next to her.

"Look, Jane is afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"She's afraid to lose you too."

"What?"

There is silence for what seems like forever. Finally Korsak speaks up.

"Maura, she just lost Frost. She's in an emotional state. She's over protective and she feels like she's losing you too."

"I...I never thought of that. I just felt bad for Brooklynn."

Korsak pats her hand and stands up. He grabs the results off of the couch and walks towards the door. When he gets to the door he looks over his shoulder to where Maura is sitting.

"Try to talk to her again. She really misses you."

Maura looks up from her hands and nods in response as the tears continue rolling down her cheeks.

Maura sat on the couch for a few more minutes, contemplating what she was going to do about Jane. Was Brooklynn worth losing Jane? Of course not. Jane meant everything to her.

She WOULD get Jane to talk to her, whether she liked it or not.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane sits at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Hey Janie, I got the results from Maura."

Korsak walked up to stand next to Jane. She didn't budge as he spoke.

"Jane?"

He nudged her shoulder and she looked up.

Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She'd been crying.

"Jane, I got this. Go home. Or here's a thought, go talk to her."

Jane stood up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm gonna go home. You sure you got this?"

Korsak nodded in response.

"I'm sure Frankie or 'you know who,' would be willing to help if you need any."

"Jane. Everything is going to be okay. Go home and get some rest."

Jane gave a sad smile and a small nod and headed for the elevator.

In the elevator Jane was alone with her thoughts. Maybe Maura was right. This whole thing was Jane's fault. If she would have gotten over herself and moved on like everyone else, they wouldn't be having this fight. If Maura liked Brooklynn, then she would try hard to like her too. This whole thing wasn't worth losing Maura. Jane was determined to fix the situation and make everything better.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Brooklynn had hardly said anything to anyone since the incident.

She of course wasn't going to talk to Jane, and Maura was also out of the question.

She honestly didn't know why Jane had freaked out. She didn't think she did anything wrong. To be honest, Maura had been the one to try to get close to her, Brooklynn really had nothing to do with it. One thing she did know was that she really did miss Maura. Now with them not talking, Brooklynn was left in the dark again. She spent every moment that she wasn't at work at her apartment in fear that she'd run into Jane or Maura somewhere.

She was lonely again, and things were hard.

At work, things were difficult. Jane made all the effort to avoid her and she wouldn't let her have a say in the case.

She also noticed that Jane and Maura never talk anymore. Had she been the reason for that? If Jane and Maura weren't talking, then why did Jane care if she and Maura were friends?

Brooklynn was pretty positive about the answer to the latter question. She was sure there was something more going on between them. They didn't act like 'just friends.' Just friends don't stare at each other the way they do, they don't touch each other the way they do, nor do they stand or sit as close together as they do. Brooklynn thought maybe Jane was jealous, that she thought she was trying to hook up with Maura. However, Brooklynn was not interested in her that way.

Deciding that Jane and Maura not talking to each other was her fault, Brooklynn set out to get them talking again and to get them to realize their feelings for each other.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

On Friday morning, the three women woke up in different households, in different beds, but all having a mission for the day.

They got up, got ready for work, and were out the doors of their houses determined to complete their missions and fix the situation at hand.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane had arrived to the station before Brooklynn. When she walked into the bullpen Korsak was at her desk with a cup of coffee.

"Why are you smiling like that," she asked him.

"We solved the case last night and never got another call so you know what that means."

"It means we get to sit on our asses all day until Cavanaugh lets us go, which will never happen," Jane replied rolling her eyes.

"Aw come on Janie, at least we probably get to go home early."

Jane huffed and plopped in her seat. Korsak handed her the cup of coffee which she thanked him for and turned to the stack of cold case files on her desk.

Sighing, she opened the first of many that would keep her somewhat occupied for the day until she was released.

10 minutes later, Brooklynn walked in looking like she barely slept last night.

Jane looked up from the file and glanced at Brooklynn.

Their eyes met briefly before Jane tore hers away to look back down at her desk.

Brooklynn gave a small sigh and sat down across from Jane, in her designated area.

Jane was never able to focus on the files. She had read the same sentence in the first one over and over. She couldn't pay attention because her mind kept wandering the the conversation she was waiting to have with the woman sitting across from her, and the woman downstairs whom she missed. She was anxious and kept fidgeting.

Finally, at noon, Jane decided she needed a break and lunch. She stood up from her desk and walked to the elevator. She stepped inside and her finger hovered over the button for the morgue as she briefly contemplated going to see Maura. Deciding against it, she jabbed the button for the lobby with her index finger.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Maura had arrived to work with a sense of determination. Today, she would make Jane listen to her. She didn't really have a plan, but somehow, she would make it happen.

She spent the morning typing up the report for the latest case that they had closed last night.

At noon, she decided lunch might be a good idea.

She had been bringing her lunch from home the last couple of days so she didn't have to risk seeing Jane and bursting into tears.

Today was no different. Yes, she did want to talk to Jane, but the café wasn't the ideal place for that. Plus, she needed to build her confidence a little bit more before the confrontation.

After she ate lunch, she took a deep breath and made her way to the elevator. It was time to get this over with.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;IR&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

After a lunch of her Ma pestering her and asking questions about why she wasn't eating with Maura, Jane left the café ready to dive back into her work.

The elevator dinged and she stepped in, eyes trained on the ground, not noticing who was in the elevator.

She turned so her back was facing the woman standing behind her. Reaching out her hand to press the button to her floor, she realized it had been pressed already.

There were only two people in the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, the woman standing behind Jane cleared her throat. Jane jumped and turned around to see Maura standing there with her hands clasped in front of her and a shy smile on her face.

Immediately, Jane shot her hand out to press the button to open the doors, but the elevator started moving.

"Jane listen please!"

Maura's eyes were trained on Jane as she pressed the button to the next floor, not caring that it wasn't hers, in hopes of getting away from Maura.

Much to her surprise, and Maura's, Maura stepped in front of the buttons, blocking Jane from them, and pushed the emergency stop button.

"Maura what are you doing?!"

Jane's voice rose slightly as her eyes widened at what Maura had just done.

"I'm making you listen."

Jane tried to reach around Maura, but she just swatted Jane's hand away and moved so she was blocking the buttons more.

"Jane, listen to me. I'm sorry for trying to be friends with Brooklynn. I just felt she needed a friend. I wouldn't have done it if I would have known you'd get angry"

"That's not even the problem Maura! I can't believe you think that's why I'm mad!"

"Then tell me Jane! Tell me what the hell I did wrong!"

They were both yelling now as everything was being brought from deep within and feelings that were buried, were being released.

"Maura this is the second time you've left me! This time I really needed you, and you left me... Again!"

Maura stood shocked.

"What do you mean I left you? And what do you mean again?"

Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Maura could see the hurt and it made her slightly gasp.

"Maura, when I shot Paddy, you chose him over me. I know he's your father, but you never wanted anything to do with him. All of a sudden you were on his side. You left me for someone you didn't even really care about. Now, with Brooklynn here, you chose her over me. You asked her to The Robber and invited her over for dinner without me. You chose someone you barely knew over me, again. When I needed you most, you left me for her. I thought I was your best friend? I thought we were a team? But you're always choosing people over me."

By the end of Jane's speech, she was sobbing. She looked up from her feet and noticed that Maura was crying too.

"Oh Jane..."

Maura reached out her arms to try and capture Jane in a hug, but Jane reached around her and pushed the emergency stop button again, making the elevator jerk back to life and arrive

at the second floor. Jane got off without saying another word as the doors closed behind her.

Maura stood in the elevator quietly crying into her hands, her mission only partly accomplished.

Jane was right. Maura HAD chosen two people she barely knew, one she didn't care for, over her.

How could she have been so heartless?

Arriving back down at the morgue, she grabbed her things shut off all the lights, and left for home.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane made her way to the bathroom, locking herself in the first stall.

She played back the scene that had just taken place in the elevator, over and over again.

Now, Jane felt she couldn't do it. She couldn't talk to Brooklynn. Not after what had just happened.

How was she supposed to make everything ok if things had just gotten worse?

No. She would do it. She would talk to her. If things with Maura weren't going to get better, she would at least let Brooklynn know she didn't blame her, she was just being stupid and over protective.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

At 7, Jane found herself knocking on an unfamiliar door. She was very nervous and her palms were sweating.

She thought about turning around and leaving, but just as she was about to do that, the door swung open.

"Jane?"

Brooklynn stood in the doorway her head tilted sideways and her brows furrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

There was a pause before Jane spoke again.

"Can I...?"

"Oh right! Yes, please come in."

Jane made her way through the door and took in her surroundings. Brooklynn's apartment was very neat and small. She wondered to herself if another person lived here.

"How did you get my address?"

"I read your file."

"Oh"

Brooklynn closed the door behind Jane and moved into the kitchen and got a cup down from one of the cupboards.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um no, I'm fine. Thank you."

Jane had come up to the island and pulled a stool out for her to sit in, while Brooklynn leaned against the island on the other side. They were silent for a minute, both women looking anywhere but at each other.

Jane finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?"

Jane took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm sorry for treating you so badly from the moment you got here. It's just, I just lost my partner and I was in denial and then I was being protective over Maura and..."

She paused taking a deep breath and attempting to relax.

"You don't have to explain to me Jane."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I was a jerk to you?"

"I know what it's like to lose someone, Jane. I know what it's like to feel like your life is a mess after it happens. Why do you think I'm here?"

"I wanna hear it."

"What?"

"Your story. I want to hear your story. I want to hear why you're here."

Now it was Brooklynn's turn to take a deep breath.

"When I was 13, my aunt was raped and murdered. We were extremely close. My parents weren't always around so my aunt was like a parent. When I found out she was murdered, I declared right then that I would become a detective and help families like mine.

When I was 18 I graduated high school and went straight into the police academy, even though I was too young. When I was 20 I graduated, and being that was I was too young, got a desk job at the Corona Police Department in California, where I was born. On my 21st birthday, the officers handed me my badge and gun, it was official, I was a police officer. I was a police officer for 3 years. When i was 24, I got promoted to L.A. Homicide. I heard about the opening 3 months ago and here I am."

There was silence for a few seconds as Jane thought of a response.

"Wow, I'm so sorry about your aunt.

"It's...okay."

There was silence again, neither knowing what to say.

"Look, Brooklynn, do you want to start over?"

Brooklynn looked up from her hands that were resting on the countertop, and stared into

Jane's eyes. In her eyes she saw sincerity as a smile formed. Brooklynn smiled back at her.

"I'd love too."

Jane held out her right hand to Brooklynn.

"Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli."

Brooklynn chuckled as she grasped Jane's hand with her own right one.

"Brooklynn Deebler," she responded still slightly laughing.

The laughter quieted as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Jane, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I know."

"Know what?"

"That you have feelings for Maura."

Jane sucked in a sharp breath.

"N-no I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Jane! Best friends don't act the way you two do. I've seen your little exchanges."

Jane dropped her eyes to the countertop and sighed.

"Even if I did, she doesn't feel the same."

"Oh please! You're a detective, aren't you supposed to notice these things? She's head over heels for you!"

Jane didn't respond so Brooklynn took this opportunity to continue.

"Look Jane, I know what it's like to be alone. I know Maura's story and I know she's been alone most of her life. She's never really had anybody there for her. I know what it's like Jane, trust me. Don't let her be alone anymore."

At this, Jane looked up to meet Brooklynn's gaze.

"You are very good, you know that."

Brooklynn looked down and smiled.

"So I've been told….Go get your girl, Jane"

Jane got up from the stool she had been occupying and walked to the door. Smiling, she turned around to face her new friend.

"Thank you Brooke, see you tomorrow."

And with that, she was out the door in a flash.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

15 minutes later, Jane was unlocking Maura's front door with her key.

She walked inside closing the door behind her and throwing her stuff down next to it.

She breathed in the familiar scent of her Maura and smiled as Brooklynn's voice filled her head.

"_Go get your girl_."

Jane walked down the hallway and opened the door to Maura's bedroom.

Maura heard the door creak and saw the light filtering in but didn't care who it was. It honestly could have been an intruder and she wouldn't have cared.

Her head her and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Jane walked over to 'her' side of the bed and climbed in.

Maura stiffened a second until a familiar strong arm was draped across her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Maur," Jane whispered into the honey blonde's ear.

Maura smiled and turned so she was facing Jane, their faces only inches apart.

"Maura I'm so sorry. I overreacted and I just didn't want to lose you again because Maura, well I- I love you."

The blonde reached up and cupped Jane's cheek, smiling a little wider at Jane finally admitting her love.

"I know Jane."

Maura leaned in closer whispering,

"I love you too," before she closed what little distance there was between them.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"How did you know Maura?"

"The texts Jane. Specifically the one you sent to make sure I was ok, even though you were mad. That's when I knew."

"I'm so sorry Maur. For everything. I went and talked to Brooklynn tonight, everything's good between us. You were right, she's a great girl."

"I usually am right."

They both laughed as their eyes dropped.

"I'm sorry too Jane. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did."

They kissed one last time before cuddling close together and falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up this morning, Brooklynn felt rejuvenated. Things with Jane went amazing last night and it made her feel suddenly alive. She didn't realize how broken she was until Jane came to her apartment. She hadn't expected Jane to show up at her door, but she was more than happy she did.

When she woke up though, there was one other thing on her mind. Jane and Maura. She wondered if Jane had finally told Maura how she felt about her. She wondered how everything went if she had.

For the first time in a week, Brooklynn was eager to leave her apartment.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

When she woke up, there was a slight pressure on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes and saw honey blonde hair strewn across her.

She lifted her head and saw her Maura sleeping soundly, her arm thrown across Jane's torso.

_Her Maura_.

The thought made Jane smile and her arm around Maura tighten.

To Jane, this moment, right here with Maura was perfect. She could have stayed in bed with her all day, but she knew she needed to get up for work.

The body she was holding began to stir as Maura began to slowly wake up.

Jane kissed to top of Maura's head and Maura shifted her head so she was looking up at the brunette.

"Hey sleepy head," Jane whispered.

Maura opened her eyes and smiled.

"It wasn't a dream," Maura whispered back sleepily.

Jane chuckled and kissed Maura's head again.

"No Maur, it wasn't. And it never has to be again because last night, it became a reality."

Maura smiled at Jane sweetly as she began to drift off to sleep again.

"Maura sweetie, as much as I'd like to stay in bed with you all day, we need to get up and get ready for work."

Just as Jane had finished her sentence, the doorbell rang. Both women sighed, untangling themselves from each other and standing up beside the bed.

Jane moved to the doorway as Maura wrapped her silk robe around her body.

Just a Jane was about to descend the stairs she turned around and ran back into the bedroom nearly knocking Maura over.

Maura laughed as she reached out for Jane, trying to keep herself from falling.

"Jane wh-"

"I forgot something," she responded breathing heavily

"What?"

"This."

Jane took Maura's face in both her hands and leaned down, capturing Maura's lips with her own.

They pulled apart just as the doorbell rang again.

Jane still had Maura's face in her hands. She smiled down at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Maura looked back up Jane, biting her lip and quirking an eyebrow.

"We should get the door,'' she whispered.

Jane dropped her hands to her sides and headed through the doorway to the stairs, Maura following a few steps behind.

Jane reached the door before Maura, who was still walking down the stairs.

She opened the door to reveal a short, very chipper, Brooklynn.

"Well don't you two look happy," she said looking from Jane, then to Maura who had reached the bottom and wrapped her arms around Jane.

They were both smiling widely as they looked back at the young brunette.

Jane and Maura moved to the kitchen as Brooklynn moved inside and closed the door behind her.

"Sooooo I assume everything went well last night," Brooklynn said looking over to Jane and winking.

Jane glanced at Maura and then looked back to Brooklynn who had perched herself on a stool.

"Yeah, everything went great."

"Good good. You two are finally together then right?"

Maura and Jane exchanged a look then settled their eyes on the young detective sitting in front of them.

"I suppose we are. We haven't discussed it," Maura said whilst grabbing a few cups from the cabinet for the brewing coffee.

'We are so together,' Jane mouthed to Brooklynn.

"Would you like something to drink Brooke," Maura asked

"Oh no thanks, I just came over to see if Jane actually did it and I knew that if she did, you both would be here."

Maura and Jane both laughed as Jane moved to kiss Maura on the cheek.

"Well, I can assure you, I did it."

"Aw you both are so cute. It makes me sick.

Alright I'm out of here. I'll see you both at work."

Brooklynn moved to the door calling bye over her shoulder.

"Bye Brooke," the two women called in unison.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Brooklynn walked 5 feet into the lobby of the station before long fingers wrapped around her arm and pulled her into the cafe.

"Hi," came a familiar husky voice.

"Holy hell you scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry," Jane said laughing as she tried to steady the young detective.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. You really changed my life. If it weren't for you, I'm not sure I would have ever done that."

"Oh I think you would have. I just made you do it sooner," Brooklynn winked at the taller detective.

"Janie!"

"Oh no," Jane mumbled.

"Hi Janie," the older woman said happily.

"Hi ma. There's someone I want you to meet. This is Brooklynn, she's my partner."

The older Rizzoli wrapped her arms around the young detective.

'She's a hugger,' mouthed Jane.

'That's okay,' Brooklynn mouthed back.

Angela pulled back and held Brooklynn at arms length.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," the older Rizzoli beamed.

"It's nice to meet you too "

"Please, call me Angela."

"Ok Ma, let her go. We have to get to work."

Jane kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbing Brooklynn's arm and dragging her out of the cafe to the elevators.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Halfway through the day, the gang got a call.

Lately, it would taken them 3 to 4 days to solve a case, but this one was different.

Everyone knew it the moment the call came in.

Brooklynn and Jane had exchanged a look and from then on, they were on fire. With Jane and Brooklynn finally working together, the team was unstoppable.

This case only took the team a day and a half to solve and once it was solved, they celebrated.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

The team sat around their usual booth at the Dirty Robber. Jane and Maura sat on one side, Brooklynn and Frankie sat on the other, and Korsak pulled a chair up to the end.

This was more than a celebration for closing a case. This was a celebration for friendship and for finally becoming a team.

"There's something we need to tell you guys," Jane said looking from Maura to Korsak and Frankie.

Frankie and Korsak turned their attention to the two women.

"Maura and I are kind of a thing now."

Jane had expected teasing from her former partner and her brother, but when she looked up from her beer, all she saw was love.

"It's about time," Frankie said.

"I'm really happy for you two," Korsak threw in.

Both Jane and Maura let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and Jane took her hand out of Maura's, which she was holding under the table, so she could wrap her arm around her shoulders.

At some point, the guys said their goodbyes and left the ladies at the table.

The first time just the ladies were left alone, it was awkward, but tonight was different. They were relaxed and enjoyed eachothers company.

"Brooke, I have a question," Jane said

"Go for it."

"Last night, you said you know what it's like to feel alone. What did you mean?"

Brooklynn looked down at the table.

"You don't have to te-"

"No! It's fine," Brooklynn interrupted.

"My parents were just never really around," She shrugged and looked up.

"They own a large company that made them travel around a lot. It was really just my brother, sister, and I."

"You have siblings," Maura asked.

"Yeah. I have an older brother and a younger sister.

My siblings are my everything, we were really each other's only family growing up. Still, they're really my only family. I don't talk to my parents."

"Why not," Maura tilted her head slightly.

"I didn't go into the family business. They've never supported my work. My brother didn't go into the business either. He's a lawyer in New York and my sister wants to be an M.E."

Brooklynn stopped to look at a smiling Maura.

"Really," She asked through her smile.

Brooklynn nodded.

"My parents won't pay for her schooling. They don't support any of us because none of us went into the family business. Anyway, I was alone when I left home."

"You aren't alone anymore," Jane said staring Brooklynn right in the eyes.

"Maura and I aren't going anywhere."

"Thank you," Brooklynn responded with tear filled eyes.

10 minutes later, the three of them were standing outside, saying their goodbyes. Maura pulled Brooklynn in for a hug and said a soft goodbye in her ear.

After Maura pulled away, Brooklynn glanced at Jane who was smiling at her.

"Come here," she said with her arms out.

Brooklynn walked into them and Jane squeezed her.

"Thanks for everything," she whispered in Brooklynn's ear.

They pulled away and Brooklynn stepped back to look at her to favorite ladies.

"Look at you two," she said.

Jane had her arms wrapped around Maura keeping her close, while Maura rested her head on Jane's chest.

"Alright you two, I'll see you tomorrow," Brooklynn said.

"Yes you will, bye Brooke."

Brooklynn turned and headed for her car, while Jane and Maura headed to Jane's.

Brooklynn got to her car and looked back to see Jane and Maura still walking and holding hands.

She smiled and slid into the driver's seat.

The last time she was here in this position she thought about her beginning as a homicide detective, but she erased that thought. Tonight was her start. This was her beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 1 month, 3 days and 14 minutes since that day.

Since the day that everything came together.

1 month, 3 days, and 14 minutes since Brooklynn felt whole again.

Since then, Maura, Jane and herself had basically been inseparable. The two women were like the older sisters she never had.

She had been invited to family dinner every sunday since they became close and she ate lunch with Jane and Maura everyday.

Cases were becoming a cinch too. Brooklynn and Jane, combined with Maura and Korsak, they were unstoppable. They were able to solve the average case in 2 days or under.

That is, until the Starnes case.

This was the toughest case they'd had since Brooklynn came, and it was making everyone be on edge. Jane wouldn't let Maura or Brooklynn be at their homes alone, so the three of them stayed at Maura's. Jane had been protective over Brooklynn since she apologized. She liked the feeling of Jane watching over her.

The third day into the case is when everything fell apart.

Brooklynn was sitting at her desk trying to put the pieces together, when Jane came running in.

"You, come with me," she said breathlessly pointing to Brooklynn.

Brooklynn stood and raced after Jane to the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"I've got a lead."

"Care to explain?"

"I can't believe we didn't catch this before, but I was going through the evidence we pulled from each of the homes of the 3 victims and I found something interesting. The same type of matches were found burned next to each of the bodies. So, I traced them back to where they're from. They're Castleton Hotel matches.

"So you think the perp worked there?"

"I think he either worked there, or he met the victims there, and when they tried to cut off the relationship, he killed them.

Jane turned her head and Brooklynn could see the gleam in her eyes. The passion that she has for her job and suddenly, nothing else mattered but backing up this woman.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

They arrived at the hotel and jumped out of the car. Jane turned around as she made a beeline for the door.

"I'm right here partner," Brooklynn said realizing what Jane was checking for.

Jane just smiled her response as she walked in the doors with Brooklynn right behind her.

"Hi, I'm detective Jane Rizzoli, and this is detective Brooklynn Deebler."

Both women flashed their badges as Jane introduced them to the man at the front desk.

"We're investigating a homicide and we have a few questions we'd like to ask."

The clerk looked at them both, a little worried, but quickly composed himself.

"Um, ok."

"Who here would have access or would have been given matches from this hotel?"

"Well normally our maids and maintenance guy have those, the rest of us don't bother with them."

"Where can we find this maintenance guy?"

"Take that elevator down to the basement, he should be down there, if he isn't, he's in a room."

The women got in the elevator and headed down to the basement hoping it would lead them to the end of the case.

The elevator stopped at the bottom and when the doors opened, their guns were drawn and they were on very high alert.

Red light filled the large space and as they moved farther into the room, they stopped dead in their tracks. In the back corner of the room was a bed with chains attached to it. Jane and Brooklynn shared a look, gulping, as everything came together. They knew what this bed was used for.

They were looking for the wrong person all along. The maintenance man was the guy they should have been following.

He would go into the computer and check who was staying in what room. When he found a woman that was sufficient to him, he'd go into that room when they were gone and make sure something was broken so he had a reason to come back. Once he had his reason and he was in the room, it was all downhill from there. At first he would seem nice and the women would sleep with him. After the women stayed at the hotel multiple times, he'd become stalkerish. He'd lure the women down to the basement and tie them up to the bed. He'd let them go when he was finished with them, but when they tried saying they'd never come back, he went on a rampage. He went to their houses and murdered them.

Once Jane and Brooklynn knew what was happening, they were on a mission to find him so he couldn't strike again.

They split up to cover the large area. Something was telling them he was down there, hiding.

At the end of the narrow hallway across from the bed, Jane went one way and Brooklynn went the other.

Jane rounded the corner and was met with the barrel of a gun pointing at her from across the room.

Brooklynn continued down her side of the the hall into another room. Her gun was raised the entire time as she scanned the tiny area. Nothing was in there except for an old chair and some cleaning supplies. She yelled clear over her shoulder, and when she got no reply, she headed back down the hall, now worried.

She entered the room just in time. The man at the other end of the room pulled the trigger and before she knew what she was doing, Brooklynn leapt and pushed Jane out of the way.

Everything went black for Brooklynn as a sharp pain unlike anything she'd ever felt went through her shoulder and she slammed into the ground.

Jane slammed hard onto the floor but raised her gun once again and shot two times.

The man flew backwards and instantly became lifeless.

Jane sat up and rubbed her face with her hands. She looked over to her left and instantly her face became filled with worry.

"BROOKE!"

Her yell was laced with tears as she raced over to the young detective laying in the doorway.

She pulled out her phone instantly calling her former partner and backup.

"Korsak! Brooke's been shot! We're at the Castleton Hotel, we need an ambulance! Now!"

She threw the phone down on the ground as she began to apply pressure to Brooklynn's left shoulder.

"Come on B, stay with me."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she pushed hair out of the younger detective's face.

"Please Brooke, don't leave me. I can't lose you."

She was sobbing now, pulling Brooklynn into her lap, as she continued to put pressure on the wound.

She was rocking them now, Jane's tears falling onto Brooklynn's forehead.

She could hear the sirens in the distance.

Suddenly, the room was filled with people.

Jane looked back down at her best friend, through her watery eyes.

She gave a slight smile when she saw brown eyes look back up at her.

"I'm right here Brookie," Jane whispered, trying not to let her fear be known.

Brooklynn opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, and she did.

It was quiet and hoarse, but Jane heard what she said.

"Jane…"

The paramedics carried her away leaving Jane on the floor by herself.

They tried to assist her, but she shooed them away and followed after Brooke.

She ran alongside the gurney and grabbed Brooklynn's hand.

"Jane…"

There it was again. Her name. Jane knew Brooklynn wasn't just calling her name. It was a plea.

"I'm not going anywhere B. I'm right here."


	9. Chapter 9

They burst through the hospital doors with Brooklynn on the stretcher and Jane following close behind.

The doctors pushed her through the hall to the operating room. Jane tried following but was stopped by the lady at the front desk.

"You can't go in there!"

"I need to be with her," she spat back.

"Are you family?"

Jane slammed her hands down on the desk and leaned over it.

"I am the closest damn thing that girl has got."

With that, she turned and quickly followed the doctors and Brooklynn down the hall.

Jane paced the hall outside of the operating room. Multiple doctors had tried to get her to calm down and let them assess her shoulder but she ignored them and continued to pace.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Her phone was ringing extra loud. She fumbled around in the dark, reaching for it.

"Isles," she answered tiredly.

The voice on the other end was frantic and it made her bolt upright in bed.

"Jane? Jane slow down."

Maura jumped out of bed, nearly tripping on the sheets that she threw off of her. She quickly got dressed as Jane talked rapidly.

"Ok, ok. I'm on my way. Calm down baby, I'll be right there."

Maura drove fast. Faster than she'd ever driven before. Tears were quickly filling her eyes and they threatened to spill, but she refused to let them.

Jane's voice kept echoing in the back of her mind, only making her drive faster.

'Brooke's been shot. She's in surgery. I'm so worried.'

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

Maura came storming through the hospital doors and right up to the front desk.

"Brooklynn Deebler, where is she," She asked hurriedly.

The nurse at the desk pointed down the hall and Maura sprinted toward it.

She threw the door open and saw Brooklynn lying in the bed, the machine next to her beeping, indicating she was still alive, but asleep.

"Oh thank God she's alive," Maura said breathlessly.

Jane turned in her seat next to the bed to look at the blonde in the doorway.

Maura gasped when she saw Jane. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy.

Maura walked over to her and Jane held her arms out. Maura sat on Jane's lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette tentatively. Jane winced at the contact to her bruised shoulder, but ignored it. She buried her face in Maura's neck while Maura caressed her unruly curls. Maura could feel the warm drops of water on her neck, but she continued to hold jane.

"She...saved...my...life," Jane sobbed into Maura's neck.

Hours later, Maura got up to leave, insisting that Jane go with her.

"Jane, it's 3 in the morning and you've been injured too. You need some rest."

"I need to stay with her."

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane on the cheek.

"I understand. I love you Jane."

Up until that point, Jane hadn't taken her eyes off of Brooklynn, but hearing Maura say those three words, made her turn her head to look at the blonde.

Maura held her breath, not sure how Jane was going to react.

Jane stood up and reached out taking Maura's hands in hers.

"Maura Isles, I love you so much."

Maura smiled, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. Jane reached up, wiping the tear away with her thumb. She took Maura's face in both of her hands and kissed her. It was a hungry kiss, both clawing at each other, to remind one another that they were there for each other. It was a kiss to reassure them that everything would be ok. Brooklynn would come to and the three of them would be close again.

They pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"Maura, I have to stay with her," Jane whispered.

Maura smiled and looked up at Jane.

"I know."

10 minutes later and Jane was alone with Brooklynn again. The beeping of the machine was somewhat soothing. It was a reminder that she was still fighting, that she was still alive.

Jane sat in her chair, fighting the sleep that tried to take her. She was exhausted and her shoulder hurt, but she ignored it.

Jane reached for Brooklynn's hand, hoping for some sort of reaction.

"Please Brooke. Please. Don't leave me."

Brooklynn's doctor walked in moments later only to find a still unconscious Brooklynn, and a sleeping Jane holding her hand, with her head resting on the bed.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

When she opened her eyes, she was met by blinding light and a white ceiling.

Her head was killing her and even the simple task of opening her eyes sent pain shooting through her skull.

She tried to move her head but whimpered and failed at the process.

"Your head is going to hurt for a while."

She turned her head to the right, sending pain through her skull, to look at the woman sitting next to the bed.

"Hey there sleepy head."

"Maura?" Her voice was husky and barely a whisper.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I..Jane. Where's Jane?"

"She's fine Brooke, she's at home. She's going to be mad that she wasn't here when you woke up."

Maura smiled and suddenly everything seemed like it was going to be ok.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"3 days."

"And the damage?"

"You got shot in your left shoulder, broke several of your ribs, and have a concussion."

"Is Jane ok?"

"Besides being worried about you and a bruised shoulder, she's fine. You know, they wouldn't let her in the ambulance with you," Maura started.

"Let me guess she, yelled at them," They said the last part together, both knowing Jane well enough.

They laughed and Brooklynn immediately regretted it. Her head was pounding and her stomach hurt so bad she could barely breathe.

"Don't…..make me laugh," She choked out.

There was silence for sometime and Maura thought Brooklynn was sleeping, but she talked anyway.

"Jane wouldn't leave your side."

Brooklynn opened her eyes and looked into Maura's.

"What?"

"She refused to leave you. Even when they were taking you into surgery she said she wouldn't leave you. They needed to look at her injuries, but she wouldn't leave. They almost had to sedate her."

Brooklynn just stared at Maura. She didn't know how to respond. When Maura didn't get a response, she took that as her cue to continue.

"She just kept saying she wasn't going to leave you and as soon as you got out of surgery, she was right back by your side. I got here just after they put you in this room. Jane called me towards the end of your surgery. She was in hysterics. She's been here the whole 3 days, up until just about an hour ago. I finally got her to go home and get some rest. I told her I'd be here to watch you. She said she wouldn't be gone long."

There was silence again as Brooklynn processed all that Maura had just told her. Jane wanted to protect her. She wanted to be by her side and make sure she was going to pull through.

"Why'd you do it?" Maura spoke quietly as to not startle Brooklynn.

"When you're in the academy, they train you to be there for your partner, to back them up. Jane has been through so much in her life. She's an amazing person, she deserved to have a bullet taken for her. Plus, she has a whole family, she has you. She needed to be here for you guys. I have-"

"Us," Maura cut her off. "You have us too and I can tell you none of us would have known what to do if you were gone. Jane would be lost without you Brooke and Angela thinks of you as her daughter too. She's been in and out, making sure you're ok. You aren't alone anymore, you will always have Jane, Angela, Korsak, Tommy, Frankie, and I. You're family now."

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up, there was a brunette sitting by her bed.

She blinked a few times, forcing herself to stay awake.

Jane noticed her beginning to stir and quickly moved as close to the bed as possible.

"Hey B," she whispered, smiling.

"Jane!"

"Hey take it easy. Don't over do it," Jane said while laughing at her friend's excitement.

They sat quietly for a second, Jane letting Brooklynn wake up and calm down.

Finally Jane broke the silence. She couldn't contain what she was thinking anymore, she had to say it.

"I thought I was going to lose you," She blurted out.

Brooklynn looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"Jane I-"

"You saved my life B. I can never thank you enough."

Jane finally brought her eyes to meet Brooklynn's.

"But I will try. Thank you Brooke."

Brooklynn shrugged with her good shoulder and smiled.

"You're my partner. You are an amazing person, you deserved to have a bullet taken for you and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

They fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Brooklynn finally spoke up when she remembered she had just woken up.

"How long was I asleep this time?"

"Just a few hours."

"What day is it?"

"Friday."

"It's movie night for you and Maura," Brooklynn whispered.

"Yeah."

Brooklynn looked at Jane and smiled.

"Go see your girlfriend Jane."

"We aren't doing it tonight."

"Jane, Maura needs you too you know. Go to her. I'll be fine."

Jane sighed and pushed herself up from the chair. She knew she had been defeated.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few hours."

"In the morning."

Jane sighed again as she moved towards the door.

"In the morning," Jane repeated.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Brooklynn was sat in bed flipping through the channels on the T.V.

She noticed someone enter the room from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to glance at the person but quickly drew her attention fully to the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Jane was leaning against the door frame with Maura standing next to her.

"We decided to do movie night with you tonight. It was Maura's idea."

Maura blushed at the comment and smiled.

They crossed the room to stand next to the bed. Jane went to the other side of the bed while Maura stayed on the right side.

"Scooch," Jane instructed.

Brooklynn positioned herself so she was in the middle of the bed. Jane and Maura climbed in on either side of her.

"I don't like this," she whined.

"Are you in pain," Maura asked, the worry very evident in her voice.

"No. I'm squished."

"Good," Jane said smiling.

Brooklynn felt Maura relax beside her at hearing that she wasn't in pain.

The Three spent the rest of the night watching movies.

When the doctor came in to check on Brooklynn, he saw her asleep with her head on Maura's shoulder and Jane and Maura holding hands across Brooklynn's stomach.

He smiled to himself, quietly backing out of the room knowing that she was in good hands.


	10. Chapter 10

2 days later, and Brooklynn was released from the hospital.

Her shoulder was doing better, her ribs were healing, and her concussion was almost gone. Everything was looking up.

Brooklynn walked through the front doors, smiling as the sun hit her face.

A car pulled up in front of her. She jumped back, startled. Her heart was racing faster than ever and she was struggling to breathe due to the pain from her broken ribs.

"Hey, woah. I'm sorry B. I didn't mean to scare you."

Brooklynn instantly calmed at the familiar voice. She turned her head to look at the brunette in the drivers seat.

"It's ok," she said smiling.

"I thought you might need a ride home."

"Thank goodness you showed up, I wasn't quite sure how I was getting home."

Jane laughed, glad to see her partner up and joking around.

"Oh please, you knew one of us would be here. Whether it was me, Maura, or one of the guys."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Come on, get in. Let's get out of here."

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway and Brooklynn smiled at the familiar place she had grown to love.

Jane cut the ignition and they got out of the car.

They walked to the front door in silence as Brooklynn grew more and more relaxed with every step.

They reached the door and Jane turned to Brooklynn, smiling before she opened it.

"Welcome home."

She pushed open the door and they were met with a beaming Maura waiting for them.

"She's home," Maura squealed as soon as Brooklynn walked through the door.

Maura walked over to Brooklynn and wrapped her arms around her. Brooklynn winced at the pain that was running through her chest and shoulder, but she ignored it and squeezed Maura back.

"We missed you around here," Maura whispered into her ear.

Brooklynn smiled against Maura's shoulder.

"I missed being around."

They settled Brooklynn on the couch, Maura insisting that she lay down being that she was still in a great amount of pain.

Brooklynn watched as her two best friends danced around the kitchen laughing. Their playful banter is what she missed the most. She only hoped that one day she would find someone who makes her happy like Jane and Maura do each other.

Their laughing and talking put her to sleep, a smile spread wide across her face. It was good to be back home. No, this wasn't her house, but it was her safe place, and that alone made it her home.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Brooklynn had been home for 2 days.

She'd been staying at Maura's house because both Jane and Maura felt they needed to watch over her and she shouldn't be alone.

They had taken the two days off since Brooklynn got home so they could be with her. Mostly so Maura could make sure Brooklynn didn't do anything to hurt herself.

She was laying on the couch flipping through a magazine when the phone rang.

She glanced at Maura who was making her way over to her cell.

" ."

Maura quickly glanced at Brooklynn, who had gone back to her magazine, before taking the call upstairs.

"Are you sure?"

There was talking on the other end but Brooklynn could only hear Maura as her voice began to crack.

"Yes. Thank you for calling."

Brooklynn got up from the couch, wincing. Her head was throbbing and her ribs were making it hard to breathe, but she made her way upstairs.

She stopped in the doorway of Maura's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, her head in her hands, crying.

"Maur?"

She looked up and quickly wiped her tears.

"Hm, what? What are you doing up? You aren't supposed to be moving too much."

"Are you ok?'

Brooklynn had moved across the room and sat on the bed next to Maura.

Maura looked down, suddenly very interested in her hands.

"Maur, please talk to me."

Maura cleared her throat.

"That- that was your doctor."

Brooklynn was silent, encouraging Maura to continue.

"He said he can't clear you."

Brooklynn was suddenly very angry and very confused. She jumped up from the bed. Her head pounding so hard and her ribs screaming at her to stop.

"WHAT?! What do you mean he can't clear me?"

Maura stood up and caught her before she could hit the ground. Brooklynn's head had caused her to become very dizzy.

"Brooke you need to calm down. You aren't 100% yet, you need to relax."

"Why? Why won't he clear me?"

"Brooke, something happened. Your bullet wound healed nicely and that's good, but something went wrong."

"Tell me."

Maura sat them both down on her bed.

"The bullet hit some muscles in your shoulder. The latest test results showed that the muscle is not going to heal. Since you're left handed, you won't be able to hold a gun. You need that muscle and it just isn't going to heal."

Brooklynn was sobbing so hard that the bed was shaking. Maura pulled her into her arms and her shoulder was suddenly soaked with tears.

"What am I gonna do Maura?"

"Shhhh, we'll figure it out."

After an hour of crying, Brooklynn became quiet. Maura looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. Sadly smiling, Maura tucked her into the bed and went back down stairs.

Maura was leaning against the counter with her head down when someone touched her shoulder. She jumped and quickly spun around.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Jane was standing in front of her smiling, but when she saw Maura's face, the smile disappeared.

"Maura what's wrong?"

"Jane, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Come on Maura, just tell me."

"Brooke can't go back to work."

"What?"

"Her doctor called me a little while ago and informed me that she has blown muscle in her shoulder. The bullet hit the muscle and it's never going to heal. She's left handed and needs that muscle."

Jane stood looking at her girlfriend stunned. She was about to speak but quickly made her way out of the house and onto the porch. Maura let her go, knowing that Jane needs to be alone to cope.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You know Maura's gonna freak out when she knows you're out here."

Brooklynn turned, only glancing at Jane before turning her attention back to the stars. Jane sat next to her on the step, careful not to bump her shoulder.

"You know, when I was little, my favorite thing to do was stare at the stars. My window led right out to the roof, so I'd climb out there and stare at the stars whenever I was having a bad day."

Brooklynn kept her eyes glued to the sky as she talked. She could feel Jane's gaze on the side over her face.

"B, I'm so sorry."

Brooklynn tore her eyes away from the sky to look at Jane. Her eyes were filled with tears and Jane could make out the fear in them.

"What am I going to do Jane?"

"I'm gonna talk to Cavanaugh."

"He's not going to clear me if my doctor won't."

"Well, I'm not going back without you so…"

"Jane don't. You have to go back."

They fell into silence, both staring at the sky wishing this was all a bad dream.

Brooklynn laid her head on Jane's shoulder. Her own shoulder sending fire through her arm as it pressed against Jane's arm, she ignored it, not caring about the pain anymore. No pain could be worse than the sadness she felt.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

"Cavanaugh please! I can't do this without her!"

"Jane, I cannot sign her off if her doctor doesn't."

"What if she get's better?"

"It'll never get better, Jane."

"What if I can make it better?"

"And how do you think you're going to do that?"

"I- I don't know but I'll figure it out."

Cavanaugh sighed, rubbing his eyes. He knew that Jane would stop at nothing to get Brooklynn back.

"Show me that she's better and can control a gun, and we'll talk."

"Done."

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane left after her talk with Cavanaugh only to go back to Maura's to find Brooklynn with multiple bags.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Ok, well then I'm coming with you. You shouldn't be alone yet."

Jane made a move to take the bags from her, but Brooklynn stopped her.

"No Jane, I'm going back to California."

Jane stood up straight, taking a few steps back.

"What do you mean you're going back to California?"

"There's nothing left for me here."

"Um what about Maura and I? After everything we've been though, you're just gonna walk away?"

"Of course it'll be hard to leave you two, but I need a job. I'm going to work for my parents."

"No, don't work for your parents! I just talked to Cavanaugh, that's what I was coming to tell you. He said if we can get you to control a gun, he'll consider giving you your position back."

"Jane, I'll never get better, so just forget it!"

Brooklynn made her way to the door.

"Brooke please don't go! Please! I can't lose you!"

She turned around so she was facing Jane, both of their eyes filled with tears. It was then that Maura made herself known. She had been standing outside of the front door listening to their conversation.

"Brooke, you can't leave."

Brooklynn turned so she was able to see both Maura and Jane.

"You're family, you can't leave."

Brooklynn put her bags down and looked between Jane and Maura.

"3 weeks, you've got 3 weeks to help me. If I'm not better by then, I have to go home."

"Ok, I think I can work with that," said Jane smiling.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

It had been 3 weeks. 3 very stressful weeks. 3 weeks filled with tears and pain, but they did it.

Somehow, they didn't know how, they did it.

Jane had pushed her harder than she'd ever been pushed, but she was grateful for that.

Brooklynn was now able to shoot a gun with her left hand, using her right hand to support the dead weight and steady her arm.

Jane had taken her to the doctor to get an xray down and even though the doctor said the muscle in her shoulder wasn't going to heal, it seemed some of it had.

Jane had huffed and mumbled something about him not being a very good doctor, after they left the appointment.

Now here they were, standing outside of Cavanaugh's office, ready to plead their case.

They spent an hour in Cavanaugh's office, telling him Brooklynn was ready. They told them how hard they worked and how far they had come.

After their speech they walked out of the office together, feeling very confident.

Maura drove Brooklynn home, Jane staying behind awaiting the result.

It was late when Jane finally showed up at Maura's.

She walked through the door with a glum look on her face. Brooklynn instantly felt her throat close up as she thought about how all her hard work was for nothing. She wasn't getting her position back and she'd have to move back home.

"I have something for you," Jane said.

She pulled an envelope out of her jacket packet and handed it to Brooklynn. She stared at Jane for a second before glancing at Maura who nodded for her to open it.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Brooklynn took a deep breath and slowly opened the envelope. She pulled out a white piece of paper and began to read.

Her eyes filled with tears as a smile slowly spread across her face. She turned to look at Jane who had taken a seat next to her on the couch.

"Welcome back, Detective," she said through her smile.

"Oh my gosh!"

They both turned around to look at Maura who was crying and smiling at the same time. She walked over and sat on the other side of Brooklynn.

The three of them just sat on the couch for a while, staring at the letter that gave Brooklynn her life back.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I never thought this story could get this many followers! I love you all!**

* * *

The next morning the three woman woke up, feeling very good. Brooklynn stretched in the bed that had come to be hers for the last week in the guest room. Jane and Maura were upstairs in Maura's bedroom.

Brooklynn lay in bed for a while longer, thinking about last nights events. She was going back. She was going to be a detective again.

She sat up in bed, grabbing at her head. Then she remembered the rest. They had gotten three beers out of the fridge as a celebration, but the beers didn't seem to cover it all. She remembered Maura going into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of wine. Then another. They had gotten drunk.

She remembered the three of them in the kitchen, laughing about something that wasn't even funny. Jane was perched on the island. Maura standing in between her legs, her forearm resting on Jane's thigh, while Brooklynn stood against the countertop opposite them.

Every once in a while Jane would lean down and press a kiss to Maura's forehead, or Maura would look up and their lips would meet. Maura rested her head on Jane's chest as Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

Brooklyn just stood, content with the moment. She was standing in the kitchen with the two woman who meant everything to her and they were happy.

Breaking out of her memory and ignoring the throbbing in her head, she made a move to slowly get out of bed and head out to the kitchen.

She rounded the corner and saw a very tired looking Jane and a very bubbly looking Maura.

"Goodmorning you two," she said cheerfully.

All she got from Jane was a groan.

"Goodmorning," Maura responded.

"How are you two so perky," Jane asked annoyed, trying to figure out Maura's coffee machine.

"I guess we hold our alcohol better," Brooklynn joked.

Jane shot her a glare.

"Jane honey, let me do it."

Maura had moved to take Jane's spot at the coffee machine. Jane just walked away, muttering something about how stupid it was.

Brooklynn took a seat on one of the stools after grabbing a bowl of fruit out of the fridge. She had come to love their morning routine. Jane was never a morning person, with or without the alcohol. Maura was always so perfect and beautiful. As she watched Maura try to teach Jane how to work the coffee machine, for about the 10th time, she couldn't help but think how different the two women were, but so perfect for eachother.

At some point Maura had given up and Jane captured her lips in a loving kiss.

Just then, the kitchen door flew open. Brooklynn glanced up to see Angela walking in.

"Get a room you two," she said smiling.

Jane and Maura pulled apart, smiling and giggling.

"Morning sweetie." Angela placed a kiss on the top of Brooklynn's head as she passed by her.

"Morning," she replied, slightly muffled due to the large chunk of fruit in her mouth.

"Brooklynn Deebler, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," Brooklynn smiled, looking down at her fruit.

Angela had become somewhat of a mother to Brooklynn. She was protective and loving, and she liked that. She had never really had a mother figure before.

She looked up to she Angela smiling at the two woman across the kitchen, still holding eachother.

Brooklynn's mind wandered to a month ago when they were in the same position.

_Brooklynn had been standing at the door for at least two minutes._

_She had rang the doorbell multiple times, but there was no answer. She knew Jane and Maura were home because both of their cars were there._

_When the door finally opened, Jane and Maura were standing in front of her looking slightly flushed._

"_Too busy making out to come answer the door?"_

_Both Jane and Maura blushed. Jane's jaw slightly dropped and Maura bit her lip to keep from giggling._

_The three of them walked to the kitchen, Brooklynn closing the front door behind her._

_She took a seat on one of the stools and Maura placed a bowl of cereal in front of her._

"_Thanks Maur."_

_Jane was trying so very hard to make a cup of coffee, but she was failing miserably. _

"_Maur, I think your coffee machine is broken," she whined._

_Maura laughed and made her way over to Jane._

"_No, you just have to know how to use it."_

_Maura proceeded to teach Jane how to make a cup of coffee with the machine, but she wasn't listening._

_Maura turned her head to see Jane staring at her with adoration._

"_What," she asked smiling._

"_You're really adorable you know that?"_

_Maura had abandoned the coffee machine to place her hands on either side of Jane's face. They leaned in, lightly pecking lips before Jane grabbed Maura's hips and pulled her in for another kiss. Brooklynn was used to this, so it wasn't weird for her. _

'_That's what you get when your two best friends are in a relationship,' she'd tell herself._

_The kitchen door opened suddenly._

"_Oh good you're still home," Angela said, making her way into the kitchen._

_Jane and Maura quickly stepped away from each other. Brooklynn, Jane and Maura were stunned. All three of their jaws hanging open._

"_What?"_

_Angela asked, seeing her three girls staring back at her with wide eyes._

"_Oh please. You think I didn't know about you two? I was waiting for the day you'd get together."_

_Angela walked over to Jane and Maura wrapping her arms around them._

"_I'm so happy for you two."_

"Brooke?"

Brooklynn was snapped out of her head at the sound of Maura's voice.

"Hm what?"

"We were saying how we should celebrate tomorrow night."

"Oh I don't know. I think last night was enough celebration."

"Is Brooklynn Deebler turning down alcohol," Jane smirked.

Brooklynn shot Jane a glare from across the counter.

"Fine. Let's do it."

"Good, but first, work. Come on Maura, we're going to be late."

"I going too!"

Brooklynn made a move to get up, but Jane gently pushed her back down.

"Oh no. You don't go back until tomorrow. Spend the day to relax, we'll be back later."

Brooklynn groaned and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, slightly pouting.

"Nice try."

Angela took this as her cue to leave. She made her way back over to the door but paused just before exiting. She turned around to look at her girls. Jane and Maura were holding hands while the two detectives continued to argue. She smiled and headed out.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

Jane and Maura had been gone for an hour and Brooklynn was sitting restless and impatient.

She hadn't been able to to take her mind off of work.

Finally giving up on trying to distract herself, she jumped up from the couch and walked over to the table by the front door. Yanking open the drawer, she grinned to herself.

Sitting in the drawer were Jane's car couple had taken Maura's car to work, so Brooklynn was counting on Jane leaving her keys at the house, and here they were. They were taunting her. She snatched them up and headed out the door, sprinting to Jane's car.

10 minutes later she pulled into a parking spot at BPD. She spotted Frankie walking in just as she was.

"Frankie!"

"Brooke! Hi!"

"Hi, can you get me in there?"

"Sure thing, let's go."

Brooklynn smiled at how easy that was. She didn't expect Frankie to agree that easily.

They made their way to the elevators and got in. Brooklynn was grinning from ear to ear. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet from the excitement what was taking over her body.

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival. Brooklynn ran out of the elevator calling 'by' over her shoulder.

She walked into the bullpen instantly feeling at home. She practically skipped over to her desk and sat in her chair. She spun around a few times, then stopped, her eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh Jane, hi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh I brought you lunch."

"Ok? So where's the lunch?"

"Yeah… I might have forgotten that part."

Jane laughed. She couldn't be mad at Brooklynn for long. If anyone knew how hard it was to stay away from their job, Jane did, so she wasn't mad at her.

Suddenly Jane knew exactly what she had to do. She was going to wait to do this, but now just seemed like the perfect time.

"Where are the car keys?"

Brooklynn reached into her pocket and pulled them out. Jane smiled and took them out of her hand, grabbing Brooklynn's wrist in the process.

Jane walked into the elevator, pulling Brooklynn in behind her.

Ever since the night at Brooklynn's house when Jane apologized, she had been trying to make it up to her by doing crazy things. This was one of those crazy things.

"Jane seriously, this is not necessary," Brooklynn laughed as the older detective held her wrist and drug her through the lobby.

She stopped and whirled around to face the younger detective, nearly making Brooklynn run into her.

"This is most certainly necessary."

"And why's that?"

"Because, you are the reason Maura and I are together and I treated you terribly when you got here."

"Ok, one: I'm not the reason you two are together, and two: you've apologized multiple times, you also got my job back for me and three: I am confused as to what this has to do with me coming in a day early."

Turning around, Jane continued her mission.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

"You'll see."

10 minutes later, Jane pulled up at Maura's house.

"Why are we at Maura's?"

"Just get out and go to the front door, I'll be there in a sec."

Brooklynn glared at Jane but reluctantly got out and did as she was told.

She was standing at the door when it opened in front of her.

"Well hello Brooke, I didn't know you were here."

Brooklynn rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Jane, now why are we here?"

Jane moved aside and motioned for Brooklynn to enter. She did a quick scan of the house in view but everything looked the same. So why was she here?

Jane closed the door and walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch she patted the space next to her. Brooklynn narrowed her eyes and crossed the room to where Jane was sitting. She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So I told Maura I would wait for her to do this, but I didn't want to wait anymore," Jane started.

"I'm scared."

Jane laughed and turned her head to look straight at Brooklynn.

"Don't be."

Jane was about to continue when the door flew open.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!"

"And there's my lovely girlfriend now," Jane mumbled under her breath.

"WHAT IS YOUR CAR DOING IN MY DRIVEWAY AT THIS HOUR! I thought we were going to do this together."

Maura walked into view then and saw Brooklynn and Jane sitting on the couch. Jane stood up and walked over to Maura taking her hands and leading her to the couch.

"I couldn't wait any longer, Maur."

Jane kissed Maura softly before gently pushing her onto the couch next to Brooklynn.

"Ok, I'm really scared now," Brooklynn said watching the scene in front of her.

Both Jane and Maura laughed.

"Don't be," Jane said.

She took a seat on the coffee table in front of Maura and Brooklynn. Maura was about to say how the coffee table isn't a seat but Jane held up her hand and quieted her.

Jane cleared her throat and looked from a smiling Maura, to a confused Brooklynn.

"Well, I guess I'll go first." She paused "Brooke, you have been a huge part of our lives since the night at the bar. Since the day you came, really. You're our best friend, but you're more than that, you're our family. To us, you're our little sister."

Jane and Maura each took one of Brooklynn's hands in their own before Jane continued.

"But, there is something we need to do to really make you part of the family."

Brooklynn felt something cold being placed in each of her hands. Both Jane and Maura curled her fingers around the cool metal. She took her hands and place them in her lap. She turned them over and opened them. Instantly her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at the two women smiling at her.

"These are the keys to each of our want you to feel like they are your homes too, because honestly they are," Maura said shrugging at the last part and Brooklynn noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Well, it looks like we had the same idea," Brooklynn laughed as silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two keys. She held them up as she looked between Jane and Maura

She took Jane's hand and placed one of the keys in it, taking one of Maura's hands, she did the same.

Brooklynn leaned into Maura as they wrapped their arms around each other. Brooklynn reached out her left arm inviting Jane into the love fest.

"I-I'm not really a hugger."

"Oh shut up and get over here."

Jane sighed, rolled her eyes, and smiled, as she moved to the empty spot on the couch next to Brooklynn and wrapped her arms around her two favorite ladies.


	12. Chapter 12

She hears her front door close, but thinks she's dreaming, so she ignores it. Then she hears the clomping in the hallway. It's familiar. Suddenly her bedroom door flings open and the mystery person pounces on her bed.

"Get up! Get up!"

The body on top of her is bouncing up and down, shaking her shoulders in the process. She groans and stuffs her face in the pillow.

"That key was supposed to be for emergencies," it comes out muffled.

"This IS an emergency," Jane whines.

Brooklynn turns her head and cracks one eye open.

"What's the emergency," she asks.

Jane looks down at her and smiles.

"It's your first day back and you're still sleeping," Jane responds, shaking her shoulders again.

Brooklynn can't help but laugh at the way Jane is acting. She's behaving like a kid on Christmas.

There is the familiar sound of clicking on the hardwood floor in the hallway. Maura can't help but smile as she comes to a stop in the doorway.

"Jane, honey, get off of her."

Jane rolls off of Brooklynn and stands next to the bed.

"Don't make me pull you out of this bed by your feet, Brooklynn Deebler."

Brooklynn laughs and throws a pillow at Jane.

"Alright alright, I'm up," she says while throwing the covers off of her and stretching.

Jane turned with a satisfied smirk on her face and walked toward Maura.

She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway, out of Brooklynn's view.

She pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist.

Maura reached up and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"Ugh, you two are gross," Brooklynn said as she passed them on the way to the kitchen.

They both pulled away, laughing.

Jane stepped away from Maura and began to walk toward the kitchen with her girlfriend following, their hands intertwined.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

She found herself there before she even realized what she was doing.

It was windy. Her hair was blowing around her face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

She took a deep breath.

"Hey. I did it. I made it through my first month and my first injury. It's been great. You were right, Jane is a handful, but she's incredible. I just want to thank you for everything. You made me a better detective. I couldn't have done it without you. I miss you so much."

"He was a great guy."

Brooklynn turned around, wiping away a tear that escaped.

Jane was standing about 15 feet away from her, slightly smiling. Brooklynn could see the sadness in her eyes.

Jane walked up to her and repeated herself.

"He was a great guy."

"I know."

Brooklynn could feel Jane's stare on the side of her face as she looked at the headstone in front of them.

"H-How do you know?"

Brooklynn turned her head to meet Jane's stare.

"I met him."

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

It was 7 when Brooklynn pulled up in front of The Dirty Robber. She cut the engine and took a deep breath.

She hadn't talked to Jane since they spoke at the cemetery and she was nervous to see her again.

Brooklynn had Jane's questioning gaze with a hint of anger burned into her mind.

Jane had asked her how she knew Frost but Brooklynn backed away shaking her head. She sprinted to her car as the sobs escaped her mouth.

Now here she was, sitting in her car afraid to see her best friend.

A light tap on her window made Brooklynn jump and snap out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see Jane and Maura smiling at her through the car window.

She smiled back and opened the car door to step out.

"Come on detective, it's time to celebrate," Jane said.

Brooklynn stared at Jane searching for any anger or hurt on her face. She found only love and joy.

The three of them walked into the bar and met Angela, Frankie, Tommy, and Korsak.

The night went smoothly. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

After they had all finished their meals and ordered another round of drinks, Brooklynn picked up her beer and cleared her throat.

"So, I don't want to say too much or I'll get emotional, but I just wanted to thank you all for everything. You have shown me what it's like to be a real family. You know, after I got injured I was planning on moving back to California. It is because of the love and determination that I am sitting here tonight. You have taken me in as part of your family and for that, I am forever grateful. I love you all so much, thank you for everything."

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

The night air felt good on her face.

The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight leaving the stars to twinkle brightly.

Brooklynn sat on the porch with her eyes glued to the sky. Her knees her propped up and her forearms rested on them.

After dinner, everyone had gone over to Maura's house to watch a movie and hangout. Everyone was too engrossed in their conversation to notice Brooklynn slip out the front door. Everyone, except Jane.

Jane had noticed when Brooklynn had gotten up and gone to the front door. She had allowed Brooklynn a few minutes to be alone but then had gone after her. Maura was in the middle of a rant about lord knows what, to notice Jane leave.

Jane opened the front door to reveal Brooklynn sitting on the porch gazing at the stars. Jane smiled to herself and then stepped into the night air closing the door quietly behind her.

Brooklynn saw Jane sit next to her out of the corner of her eye but kept her gaze fixed on the night sky.

They sat in silence for a minute, both lost in their own thoughts.

"When I was little, looking at the stars was my favorite thing to do when I had a lot on my mind."

Jane almost jumped when Brooklynn spoke, she was so lost in her own head.

They slipped into another silence, until Jane broke it.

"What did you mean when you said you met Frost?"

Here it was. Brooklynn was waiting for this and now there was no way for her to avoid it. She needed to tell the truth.

"I-um I did meet him."

Brooklynn kept her eyes to the stars afraid to look at Jane. She could feel her stare asking her to elaborate.

"A few years ago we met at a conference, we hit it off instantly. He told me he worked for Boston Homicide. I told him I heard what a great team you all were and how I'd give anything to be one of you. We became great friends quickly. Towards the end of the trip, he made a call to Cavanaugh. He asked if there were any spots open. At the time, there were none. Frost had told him all about me. Cavanaugh was so impressed that he said he would put me on a list in case there was ever a spot open. After the conference was over, Frost and I kept in close contact. We talked multiple times a week. He was my best friend. A few months ago I got the call. When I heard what had happened, I cried for days. Cavanaugh said there was a spot if I still wanted it. 2 weeks later, I was on a plane to come here. I only took the job because that's what he would have wanted."

Brooklynn's gaze dropped to her lap, her hair covering the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

She could feel Jane's gaze burning a hole into the side of her face.

"But, but I chose," Jane said

"Brooklynn finally met Jane's gaze.

"Yeah, about that, Korsak was in on the whole thing. Cavanaugh informed him and when he asked you to pick your new partner, he talked me up so you'd pick me. They wanted you to feel like you had a choice."

They both turned their attention back to the sky. Minutes passed before either one of them talked again.

"I would have picked you anyway."

It came out in a whisper and if Brooklynn wasn't sitting so close to Jane, she would have missed it.

A small smile tugged at Brooklynn's lips as she turned to look at Jane.

"I liked you the second I saw your picture and read your file. You were determined, and I liked that."

"S-so you're not mad?"

Jane turned to face Brooklynn.

"No Brooke, I'm not mad. I wish you would have told me sooner, but I'm not mad. If I can't have him as my partner, then I'm so happy to have you."

Brooklynn rested her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane wrapped her up in a tight hug as they turned their attention to the twinkling stars above them.

"I love you little sister."

Brooklynn laughed.

"I love you too Jane."


	13. Chapter 13

2 YEARS LATER

She sat on the couch in the house she had become so familiar with. The house her best friends live in. The house family dinners take place in. The house filled with love.

She sat, looking around at her family sprawled across the living room.

Something sparkled and caught her eye, it was Maura's wedding ring. She thought back to that magical night at she snuck a peek at Jane and Maura sitting next to her.

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

_The day had finally come._

_Jane and Maura were set to be married in less than two hours. _

_Brooklynn watched as Maura paced back and forth across the room._

_She looked stunning in her white wedding dress and her hair was done perfectly. Not a piece was out of place._

_"__Maur, you need to calm down."_

_"__I can't calm down! I'm too nervous."_

_Brooklynn stood up and grabbed Maura by the shoulders._

_"__Hey, relax."_

_"__I can't."_

_Brooklynn laughed and shook her head as Maura started to hyperventilate._

_Maura escaped Brooklynn's grip and started to pace again._

_"__I'm going to go get you some water, you continue...doing whatever you're doing."_

_Brooklynn slipped out the door and stood in the hallway. She looked down at the other end and saw the door that led to Jane's room._

_"__Knock knock."_

_Jane smiled as Brooklynn walked into the room._

_She stopped and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. _

_Jane stood awkwardly in the middle of the room with her arms held out to the sides._

_"__Do I look ok?"_

_"__Jane, you look amazing."_

_She was dressed in a white wedding dress that flowed down to the floor. The top half was laced with sleeves that went to her elbows._

_Just then Brooklynn's breath was squeezed out of her and she was being swayed back and forth._

_"__Look at how gorgeous my girls look! Brookie you look beautiful and Janie honey, I can't believe you're wearing a dress!"_

_Angela was squealing as she released Brooklynn and ran to her daughter._

_"__Ma no please!"_

_Angela wrapped Jane into a tight hug as Jane made a face._

_"__Alright, well I promised Maura water so, I'll see you two out there."_

_Brooklynn grabbed the handle, but was stopped._

_"__B?"_

_Brooklynn turned to a smiling Jane._

_Brooklynn smiled back. Nothing was said but so much was spoken just through the short eye contact._

_Brooklynn slipped out and closed the door behind her._

_After getting Maura water, Brooklynn returned to her room to give it to her._

_"__Oh thank god you're back!"_

_Maura took the water and drank it in one go._

_"__Whoa Maur, slow down!"_

_There was a knock on the door and the ladies turned to face it just as the wedding planner popped her head it._

_"__Maura, are you ready? It's time."_

_Maura grabbed Brooklynn's hand and squeezed it tight._

_"__I'm ready."_

_10 minutes later, Jane was standing at the end of the aisle while Maura and Brooklynn stood at the other end, behind the closed doors._

_"__Brooke, I just want to thank you for being such and amazing maid of honor and for supporting Jane and I an-"_

_"__Maur, you're rambling."_

_"__Right, sorry. The point is, Thank you, and we love you."_

_Brooklynn smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. They gave each other a quick hug before the doors opened and she was being ushered through._

_Maura took one last deep breath as she stepped into the view of all the guests, but most importantly, her beautiful Jane._

_The ceremony was beautiful and before everyone knew it, the priest was pronouncing them wife and wife._

_Jane and Maura walked back down the aisle, hand and hand with a beaming Brooklynn and Angela trailing them. _

_2 hours, 4 glasses of champagne, and many many dances later, Brooklynn was standing on the stage clinking a knife against her fifth class of champagne._

_"__Hi, my name is Brooklynn Deebler, I'm the best friend of both brides. I've known Jane and Maura for about 2 years now. They are the 2 greatest people I've ever met. In the beginning, we had a rough start, and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to stay, but things have changed. Now, I don't think I can ever leave. They make going to work that much more fun. Jane is my inspiration, I can only hope to be an amazing detective like her. Maura is also my inspiration, I can only hope to be as smart as her one day. I don't know what I would do without these two. I almost left Boston when things got tough, but I realized something. I'm home. Jane and Maura stopped me. Honestly, they are my family. I wouldn't be able to live without them and I'm sure I would have been back in a matter of days. The point of all this rambling is just for me to say thank you. Thank you for what you 2 have done for me. I love you both so very much and I'm so thankful for you. Congratulations to my 2 favorite people on the planet."_

R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I&amp;R&amp;I

"Hey, are you ok?"

Brooklynn was snapped out of her thoughts as a concerned looking Jane stared at her.

"I'm fantastic," she answered smiling.

She looked around the room at all the people that had come to be her family.

Her best friends were sitting next to her on the couch holding hands, the woman that had come to be her Mother was sitting with Korsak at the dining room table, while her brothers were arguing about who knows what, Lydia was sitting in the chair next to the couch holding TJ and talking to the happy couple.

Maybe these people weren't blood related, but if there was one thing Brooklynn knew in her life, it was that these people were her family.

She smiled as so many memories from the past 3 years flashed through her head.

She looked over at the picture sitting on the table next to the couch. The picture was of her two favorite people in the world. Jane and Maura.

They were in the park and Maura was on Jane's back looking down at her and smiling. Jane had her hands wrapped around Maura's thighs as she held her on her back and smiled up at her.

Brooklynn remembered exactly when this picture had been taken. She had taken it. She remembered snapping the picture at the perfect time as the two were lost in each other.

She smiled and turned her attention to the picture next to that one.

It was of Jane and Maura again, but someone was with them this time. It was her.

The day this picture was taken, was a great day. It was the day Jane and Maura had decided to bring movie night to her in the hospital.

The doctor had snapped a picture of the three of them sitting in the bed. Jane was kissing one of Brooklynn's cheeks while Maura kissed the other. Brooklynn was laughing in the picture.

She picked it up to exam it more. She turned it around and read the back.

'**Maura and I with our Brooke. **

**We love you B.'**

Tears filled her eyes and a smile formed as she set the picture back down in it's spot.

She was so happy. Genuinely happy. Everything had played out. Jane and Maura were together, the three of them were the best of friends, and Brooklynn finally got the family she always wanted. She was truly here to stay.


End file.
